


Needing You

by shepweirfan



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 16:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1655654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepweirfan/pseuds/shepweirfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tag for To Tell the Truth.</p>
<p>I felt that there needed to be more of a moment between Danny and Linda between him finding her and them arriving for Sunday dinner.  Here's my take on it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needing You

Danny kept Linda close since the moment he found her. The only time he let her go for even a second (and with his Dad’s watchful eye on her) was when he was testifying. As he headed back to the hospital to check on her, he could still feel the icy glare Salazar was giving him. Danny tried not to be paranoid but he couldn’t shake the feeling it wasn’t over yet. 

“Where’s Linda?” he asked.

“She’s having an x-ray done on her wrist now,” Frank replied. 

Danny nodded and while he knew he had to be strong for Linda, the thought of what could have happened to her finally hit him. The room was spinning and it was a bit hard to breath. He felt someone guide him to one of the nearby chairs and after taking several deep breaths, he opened his eyes. “I’m okay.”

“You’re in shock, son.”

He looked up at Frank and finally he snapped. Standing up he exclaimed, “You’re damn right I’m in shock! Those bastards kidnapped my wife! The mother of my children! They very nearly killed her and while I know I did the right thing in testifying, if Linda had been… I don’t know what I would have done!”

“Danny, you know better than any of us that you can’t live your life in ‘what ifs’. What’s done is done and Linda is alive. Right now she needs you more than ever.”

He nodded, calming himself. “I know, Dad, I’m sorry. I just wish none of it had to happen at all.”

“I understand, Danny.”

“Detective, you can come back now,” Suzy, another nurse and friend of Linda said. “She does have a sprained wrist but we’re going to keep her for a few hours to give her some fluids. She was pretty dehydrated when she arrived.”

“You coming, Dad?”

Frank shook his head, giving Danny a hug. “I’m going to head home. You and Linda take your time, we’ll look after the boys.”

Danny followed the nurse back to the pod where Linda was sitting. He stepped around the curtain and watched as she lay on the bed, eyes closed, her left wrist wrapped in a bandage. There was a small bruise under her right eye. He knew he had to stay calm. The men responsible were behind bars. 

He walked to her side and gently called her name, not wanting to frighten her. Linda’s beautiful eyes opened and she smiled up at him. “Hey,” she said reaching for his hand.

“Hey, baby,” Danny replied. “You doin’ okay? I mean…”

“Yeah. Just tired and needing you.”

Danny kissed her. “I’m right here and I’m not going anywhere.”

And that’s where Danny remained. He watched as she slept so peacefully and soon found himself drifting off as well. He couldn’t have been asleep more than five minutes when Linda squeezed his hand, waking him. She was tossing in the bed and Danny was worried she was going to hurt herself.

“Linda! Linda, it’s okay honey, you’re safe now!”

She gasped and her eyes were open wide with fear. “Danny?”

“Yeah, babe, I’m here,” he reassured her as she hugged him close. 

After a few minutes she finally calmed down and took several deep breaths as she snuggled closer to Danny. “I’m sorry,” she said.

“For what?”

“Freaking out like that.”

Danny shook his head. “Hey, it’s okay. You’ve been through a lot. I’m the one who should be sorry.”

“You did what you needed to do, Danny. Don’t blame yourself for that.” He wasn’t so sure but he didn’t say anything. She was quite for a moment to before speaking up again. “I realized they weren’t who they were supposed to be but by then it was too late.”

“They should have known better than to try and fool a detective’s wife,” he replied with a grin as he gave her a kiss.

Linda smiled. “Especially your wife!”


End file.
